


A lesson from Negan

by Lahey14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: 7x07 this is my take on what Negan does to Carl as a punishment for sneeking in and killing his men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm using my phone to write this so be warned there will be many Grammer mistakes. This will have spoilers from 7x08 of the Walking Dead.  
> I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters.  
> Please read and share your opinions in the comments.

"Are all of those women actually your Wives?"  
" Yeah, always wanted to screw a whole bunch of different women.I mean, why settle for just one? Why follow the same old rules? Why not make life better? Speaking of sit. Let's get started."  
"Started on what?" Asked Carl  
"I want to get to know you a little better, Carl," Chuckled Negan.  
"Why?"  
"You're smart. In fact, I'm gonna tell you just how smart you are, in case you don't already know. See, I'd expect a kid your age to be moping around, not doing a damn thing, except crying about missing the prom, But you go on a mission. You find me, you kill two of my men, and you're smart enough to know that I'm not gonna let this slide." Negan chuckled again before continuing.  
"I can't I can't do it. It's like talking to a birthday present.  
You got to take that crap off your face. I want to see what Grandma got me."  
"No!" Retorted Carl rudely.  
"Two men! Two men! Punishment! Do you really want to piss me off?" Yelled Negan.  
Carl hesitated for a second before reaching for his bandage wrapped around his eye and bagan undoing it.  
"Almost there," Announced Negan excitedly. Finally the bandage came off and the only thing cover Carl's eye was his bangs.  
"Get that hair out of your face." Carl obeyed.  
"Let me see," Said Negan as he leaned in.  
"Christ! That is disgusting. No wonder you cover that up.  
Have you seen it? I mean, have you looked in the mirror? That is gross as hell. I can see your socket." Negan was laughing, he was finding this very entertaining.  
Carl lowered his head as tears began to fall down his good eye.  
Chuckling Negan lifted his hand, "I want to touch it. Oh, come on. Can I touch it?"  
Negan then noticed Carl crying and immediately stopped laughing. He took a deep breath.  
"Damn. Holy hell, kid. Look I just It's easy to forget that you're just a kid."  
Carl continued to cry softly, letting a few sniffles out here and there.  
"And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I... I was just screwing around."  
"Just forget it." Responded Carl, sniffling again.  
"All jokes aside, you look rad as hell. I wouldn't cover that shit up. It may not be a hit with the ladies, but I swear to you, no one is gonna screw with you looking like that." Negan smiled at himself hoping that would cheer Carl up, when he noticed no more tears falling from Carl's eye he decided to continue with the "punishment."  
"What do you like to do for fun?" Carl stayed quiet and kept looking down at his hands.  
"You like music?" Carl remained quiet.  
"I want you to sing me a song."  
"What?" Carl looked up at Negan in confusion  
"Yeah. You mowed down two of my men with a machine gun. I want something in return for that. Sing me a song."  
"I-I-I can't think of any." Stutter Carl.  
"Bullshit! What'd your mom used to sing you? What'd your dad play in the car? Start singing. NOW!"  
"Okay, okay. Okay." Carl wispered to himself.  
"Uh, You are my sunshine" started Carl  
"Go on."  
"My only sunshine You make me happy When skies are gray"  
Negan swung Lucille through the air, causing Carl to stop singing and flinch away.  
"Do not let me distract you, young man." Carl continued singing with a shaky voice, while Negan continued to swing his bat around.  
"You'll never know dear How much I love you So Please don't take my Sunshine away" Carl finished singing and lowered his face so Negan wouldn't see the new tears forming in his eye.  
"That's pretty good. Lucille loves being sung to. It's about the only thing she loves more than bashing in brains. Weird, huh? Did your mother sing that to you?" Carl nodded his head yes as a tear fell from his eye. "Where is she now?"  
Carl did not answer the question, instead he closed his eye as more tears began falling.  
"Damn. Dead, huh? You see it happen?"  
Carl opened his eyes and sniffled while nodding his head.  
"I shot her before it could..." Carl closed his eye again. "Damn, no wonder you're a little serial killer in the making. That was an example of breaking balls, by the way. "  
"Can I wrap up my face now?"  
"No, you absolutely cannot."  
"Why the hell not?!" Shouted Carl  
"Look at this badass. You can't because I'm not done with you. And I like looking at your disgusting, rad-ass, badass eye, so it's staying out." Negan smiled and looked over at Carl. "What? You got something to say?"  
"Why haven't you killed me? Or my dad or Daryl?"  
"Daryl is gonna make a good soldier for me.  
You see, he thinks he's holding it together but you saw it. Your dad? He's already getting me great stuff.  
You, on the other hand. Well, we shall see. It's more productive to break you. More fun, too." Negan paused for a moment  
"You thinking that's stupid?"  
"I'm thinking we're different."  
"Mm, You're a smart kid. What do you think I should do? You know I can't let you go. So, do I kill you? Iron your face? Chop off your arm? Tell me. What do you think?" Negan was a little intrigued at what Carl would say.  
"I think you should jump out the window to save me the trouble of killing you." Negan chuckled finding Carl's adittude amusing.  
"Oh! Now, there is the kid that impressed the hell out of me."  
"I think you're not saying what you're gonna do to me because you're not going to do anything. If you knew us, if you knew anything, you would kill us. But you can't." Carl sounded confident.  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't. Come on, kid. Get up."  
"Why?" Asked a confused Carl.  
"Because I think it's time to start and finish your punishment so you can go home."  
"What are you going to do to me? "  
"Stand up and find out, because I'm not going to ask a second time. " Negan lowered his eyes in a warning way, showing that he did not have the patience to keep asking.  
Carl slowly stood up and stared at Negan.  
"Lower your pants and bend over the back of the couch!" Negan made sure to sound commanding.  
"What! NO!" Carl did not know what this man was going to do to him and now he was scared to find out.  
"Don't make me have to do it for you, because then you won't like what happens next."  
Negan took two steps closer to Carl, still holding Lucille in his hand.  
"I don't think I'm going to like what happens next either way"  
"You have a good point there kid, but don't test my patience" He took another step closer.  
Carl moved his hands to his belt buckle and looked up at Negan. Negan nodded his head telling Carl to continue.  
Carl undid his belt buckle and the button on his jeans before lowering them down and bending over the couch. He then heard the sound of another belt buckle being undone which caused him to shoot up off the couch and turn around.  
Carl saw Negan standing behind him with a the belt folded in half in his hand.  
"Kid you are really test your luck! Turn back around, NOW!"  
At the sound of Negan yelling Carl quickly turned back round and bend over the couch again, tears already falling from his eye again.  
Negan raised his arm and brought the belt down hard on Carl's backside with a loud smack.  
"Ahhhhhh" Carl yelled out in pain.  
Negan repeated this again and Carl yelled again.  
Soon Negan was smacking Carl so hard and fast, that Carl didn't have time to catch his breath between blows. Carl was not use to this, his dad or Michonne have never hit him this hard.  
Carl was sobbing uncontrollably and chocking on his sobs.  
Negan watched as the boys back side went from pink to red and didn't stop until he saw that it turned in to a tinted shade of purple.  
When he was satisfied with the shade of purple he began to put his belt back through the loops.  
"That is going to leave a bruise" laughed Negan.  
"You can go ahead and put your pants back on."  
Carl obeyed and began pull his pants up as he continued to sob. He let out a gasp of pain as his jeans slid up his backside.  
When Negan saw that Carl was ready, he handed him a roll of toilet paper.  
"Come on, let's go for a drive."  
When they got downstairs a truck was already waiting for them. One of Negan men was driving, Negan made Carl sit in the middle and then he got on in the passenger's side.

They drove the truck near the pit where Daryl was at.  
"Daryl! You seem worried, so I'm taking the kid home."  
Daryl looked in the truck and saw a crying Carl. He immediately became concerned.  
"If you do anything to him..."   
"Dwight! Daryl needs a time-out. Put him back in his box for a while." Interrupted Negan.  
Negan guy drove the truck away from their place and head on the rode that lead back to Alexandria.   
Carl continued crying, having to sit on his bruised backside hurt just the same as the "spanking." He used the toilet paper to wipe his nose and the tears that still fell from his eye.   
He hated that he looked so weak in front of Negan. 

*How am I suppose to make Negan scared of me if I'm crying like a baby or worst, not even Judith crys this much. I have to stop crying.* 

Carl held his breath hoping that would stop his sniffles and hiccups but it only made them worst. New tears of frustration appeared in his eye. Why couldn't he stop crying?   
Carl looked up when he felt the truck stop and saw that they had arrived.

*Great, now everyone is going to see me crying*   
Carl rolled his eye.  
"Come on Kid, your home let's go see Rick."   
When they got to Carl's house Negan knocked on the front door, Carl looked down at his feet not wanting to see anyone.   
When Olivia opened the door and saw Negan she got scared then she saw Carl crying and got concerned.  
"Carl are you okay."   
"He's fine, where's Rick?"   
"Uh, I - I'm just"   
"Don't care Where's Rick?"   
"Um, out scavenging for you."  
"Cool. I'll wait."  
"Um, he went out pretty far. They might not be back today. We're running really low on everything. We're practically starving here."  
"Starving? You? By ,practically, you mean, not really."   
Negan laughed at his joke while Olivia began to cry  
"Really? You people seriously don't have a sense of humor."   
"Excuse me. What's your name again?"   
"Olivia."  
"Right. Olivia. I am sorry for having been so rude to you just now. And it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while, awaiting your fearless leader's return. So I'm just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here. Olivia would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now, I know I left you all some of that good powdered stuff."  
"Well, I'm supposed to be..."   
"Make it. Take your time. Make it good."  
Olivia looked at Carl before walking out of the house to get the lemonade.  
Negan turned to see how Carl was, he noticed no new tears but Carl was still sniffling and hiccuping.  
"All right, kid! Take me on the grand tour"   
Carl showed Negan every room in the house but one.  
"How about this one?"  
"Oh, I-it's just a water heater."   
"Are you serious, kid? Come on" Negan opened the door and was suprise to see a nursery and in the crib stood a baby.  
"Oh-ho, my. Look at this little angel."  
Negan picked up Judith and walked out the room, Carl watched him carefully, he didn't want Judith to get hurt. They went out and sat on the porch. Negan appeared to be enjoying himself.  
As Carl and Negan sat people walked by.  
"Hey, neighbor. Why don't you come by later? We might grill out." Negan shouted as he waved towards a guy who just walked pass, "Oh, I like it here. I might just have to stay here."   
Carl watched Judith fall asleep on Negan lap.   
"You know, I was thinking about what you said earlier, Carl. Maybe it is stupid keeping you and your dad alive.  
I mean, why am I trying so hard? Maybe I should just bury you both down in one of those flower beds.  
Huh? And then I could just settle into the suburbs.  
What do you think about that?" Negan laughed and smiled down at Judith, but Carl wasn't 100% sure that he was joking.


	2. Rick's home

Rick and Aaron arrived back to Alexandria.  
"He's here." Announced Rick as they got out of the car.  
"Where's Negan?" Asked Rick to one of Negan's men standing by the fence  
"Chill, he's at your house."  
Rick quickly made his way to his house, he wanted to make sure Carl and Judith were alright.  
When Rick got to the house he found Negan and Carl sitting on the porch and Judith asleep in Negan's lap.  
"Rick! Just the man I have been waiting for."  
"Carl are you okay." Asked Rick concerned, he noticed Carl's eye was all puff which means Carl has been crying. But why would Carl be crying?  
"Don't worry Rick, Carl will be find. We need to talk about this thought."  
"Talk about what?"  
"About what your son has been doing all day."  
Rick turned his attention to Carl.  
"What have you been all day?"  
Carl quickly looked down and stayed quiet.  
"Well your son hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down trying to shoot me."  
Rick stood with his mouth open, he was shocked to hear this.  
"But did I kill him. No! I punished him reasonably and then I brought him home, safe and sound."  
Rick's shock quickly turned to confusion.  
"You punished him!?"  
"Yes I did."  
Rick looked over at Carl to make sure he wasn't miss a finger or an ear.  
"How did you punish him."  
"I punished him the same way a child who misbehaved would be punished." Said Negan with a smirk on his face.  
"How exactly is that?"  
Negan turned to Carl  
"I was trying to save you some embarrassment but your father isn't going to let that happend." Negan then turned back around to Rick  
"I had Carl bend over my couch with his pants down while I took my belt to him."  
Rick looked over at Carl who was all red now.  
"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get going. I'm going to take the supplies you brought back now as well."  
Negan handed Judith to Rick and began walking down the road back to his truck.  
Rick looked over at Carl  
"We need to have a talk. Go up to your room and stay there until I'm ready to talk to you."  
Carl quickly got up and ran to his room, he knew his father was upset with him.

*********************************************************

Rick was in the cellar thinking when Michonne walked in.  
"Carl told me you were in here. I... I found what I was looking for. I wanted to go with you and Aaron, but I couldn't. I had to go my way. But when I found it....I realized that... I didn't want it to be my way. I wanted it to be ours -- me and you."  
"Right now I wished you would've stayed."  
"Why?"  
"So you could have kept an eye on Carl."  
"What did he do?"  
"He snuck in to one of Negan's trucks than tried to kill him, but he only killed some of his men."  
Michonne took a deep breath  
"That kid is never going to learn."  
"Negan said he punished Carl already."  
"What!? How?"  
"He took his belt to Carl."  
"How hard."  
"I don't know."  
"We have to go home and check on him."  
"Okay, come one."  
Michonne and Rick made they're way back home when they got there they went in to Carl's room.  
"Hey sweetheart your dad told me what happend."  
Rick stood by the door, he wanted Michonne to talk to him first.  
"Does is hurt?"  
Carl's eyes filled with tears as he nodded,yes. But this time the tears weren't because he was in pain, it was because he was missing his mom and in that moment Michonne was acting just like his mom.  
Rick and Michonne became extremely concerned when they saw a tear fall down Carl's cheek.  
Michonne looked over at Rick wondering what to do.  
"Hey buddy do you mind showing us the damage." Ask Rick as he walked to stand next to Carl's bed.  
"Do I have to?" Questioned Carl as he turned all red.  
Rick was about to answer but then Michonne spoke up.  
"Yes you do. We need to make sure you weren't hurt to bad."  
Carl pulled his blanket over himself before taking down his pants and boxers he then turned around so he was laying on his stomach. Carl buried his face in his pillow when he felt Michonne moving the blanket off him.  
Michonne was upset to see bruises on Carl's backside.  
"Well its not as bad as I thought it would be." Spoke up Rick." Its definitely not good either."  
"It'll be better in a week or two. But as punishment for sneeking out, you are grounded for 2 months."  
"What!!! You can't do that."  
"Yes he can because he's your father and I agree with that."  
"You are going to be either with me or Michonne at all times, you are not a loud to be alone anymore."  
"That's not fair, I already got my butt beat why should I get grounded too?"  
"Because Negan punished you for sneeking in. Now I'm punishing you for sneeking out. Carl you could have gotten really hurt, you're lucky all you got was your butt beat."  
Carl looked down ashamed.  
Michonne, who was sitting on Carl's bed, put the blanket back over Carl and rubbed his back before standing up.  
"Why don't you rest for a while me and your father will be in the Kitchen if you need us."  
"Okay."  
Michonne and Rick walked in the kitchen  
"I'm going to make spaghetti for dinner want to help "  
"Sure, what do you want me to do."  
"You can boil the pasta, I'm going to make the sause."  
Carl walked in to the kitchen.  
"Carl, I though I told you to rest."  
"I'm not tired, can I help you guy's make dinner instead?"  
"Sure, come here baby, you can chop these vegetables."  
Michonne, Rick, and Carl all made dinner while Judith sat and watched on the floor. They were all a big happy family.


End file.
